"Casket" Jimmy Casket Story by Justjackbros (Extended)
It was a late tuesday night. But not a normal one It had only been 5 days since the accedent at the funeral Well, I guess I should tell you. I got nothing else to do waiting for my surgery Let me introduce myself. I'm....his father. Who's father, you ask? Well..I'll tell you... There was boy named Jim Hammilson. His mother and father (thats me) loved him very much. Although he was the queit type, his parents still enjoyed the child. After all, after the 2 miscarriges the mother experienced, she was happy with one, alive boy. But lets get on with it. Jim used to walk around the house and look through all the windows. He heard car alarms and thought that there were horrible, horrible crimes happing. He used to want to fight back. To make sure that nothing bad ever happend...How ironic. Anyway, Jim always liked weapons, but I told him that boys don't play with knives. It's a dangerous passtime to play with those things. So, when Jim was 4, he got some Mega Blocks for his birthday. "Oh wow! Look, mommy! I wanted these, you know!" little Jimmy exclaimed. "I'm gonna go play with them..". Little did we know that he dumped them into the river. From that day one, we never told him to go play with some child toy. He did what he did; even if it was digging holes to put the dead birds and such in that the cat killed. We thought he was such a nice soul, but we didn't know the reason he went to bury the corpes was because he loves dead things. Eh, I though. The kid will grow out of it. How idiotic I was... Well, 5 years later, Jimmy isn't so little anymore, and he got his first Airsoft gun. The sort of thing he dreamed of owning."Oh wow, I have it! After all these years, I saved up my money for this! Yess, I can go play with it now. C'ya later Pa", said Jimmy. His mother had died 3 years ago...but with unknown causes. She was found on the couch with no pulse. It seems that she had a heart attack, but they didn't know for sure. It tore me apart, but the last thing she said was..odd. "I feel like theres darkness in the house. Something bad is going to happen. I know it. I'm gonna go pray with Jimmy again...". I didn't blame her. The rain kept coming, and it seemed like there was a lot for roadkills and that stuff around. I didn't think it was that important. Now that I think about it, its kinda corny the way this all happend...Well, anyway, my wife died. This really scared Jimmy at the time. He knew that people died, but when it came to loved ones..He didn't really understand the concept of death He knows now Back to the gun. Jimmy walked through the woods with his new gun, smiling modestly. He had a new toy. That made him feel like he could take on the world. It always did. As he walked through the woods, he went over the bridge. He stopped. Hmm, this is the river. I threw my first toy here. He smiled at that thought. Mega Blocks? Ha! Nobody plays with those. He continued his walk until he made it to the main area of town. There was a gas station, a theatre, dance class, fire station, and a drugstore. He was famished, and he had $2.31.. So, he went over to the drugstore to get some snacks and a drink. He walked in, but forgot he had his gun in hand. The man at the front smiled as he walked up. The guy liked it when kids spent money. They had loads of the stuff from their parents. But as soon as the employee caught sight of the "gun", his mouth dropped "Holy-BOSS! THIS KIDS ARMED!", the employee screamed. Jimmy froze. What? This was a fake gun. He shook his head. This is was no real firearm. But then the employee screamed for the boss again. Then he reached for a revolver under the stand. Jimmy gasped; "No! It's not real! I sw-". That was all he could say before getting thrown out (really thrown. The boss was one big guy) of the drugstore. Jimmy started to cry. He walked over to the river and stood over the bridge. Why did everything go wrong around here? He wanted to show everyone that he just wanted somebody to share all his thoughts with. He fumed. This was unfair. He spotted a lizard on the railing of the bridge. He admired the animal, but got so angry that he flicked off into the cold stream below. One day, they will all know how it feels to be misunderstood, Jimmy thought. Jimmy was so sad that his little gun caused such trouble. He wiped away his tears and threw the gun into the river. "There, is that what you want, world?", Jimmy hissed. It floated down the stream, and Jimmy sat on the edge of the bridge. 20 minutes later, Jimmy got his leg stuck in the rail. "Oh cmon, I got stuck? This sucks.." How embarrasing. He must have kept it there too long. He yanked at it, but didn't budge. "This is how I'll die, I'll bet.." He murmered. Well not death, but a deathy rebirth. "Well, phoohie" He said. But trouble was coming. The school bully, Skinner, and his team of bullies, Pete, Bill and Ryan came jogging up to Jimmy. They loved to abuse him. It was their job it seemed/ "Well well, looks like little Jimmy got himself stuck in the bridge. Ha! Whata idio-HEY! You crying? Hey, Ryan, Bill and Pete! Look at this crap! Hes a crybaby!" Skinner taunted. This was a nightmare, Jimmy thought. MUST GET FREE! He had to! He jerked his leg one more time, but it didnt budge. Of all my luck, he thought. He tried to fight back the crying, but in his situation, it was nearly impossible. With a sniff, Jimmy started to cry again. Skinner started to laugh uncontrolably. "AHHA! THIS KID IS A BABY! Well, Ill show YOU something to cry about!". He grabbed Jimmy's hair and pulled hardly upwards. Jimmy screamed. No, no NO! I already had I bad day, he thought. Jimmy looked bug-eyed into the bully's eyeballs. "Well, Skinner, whata we ta do with dis kid?", Ryan asked, as Jimmy was now free. "Well, Ryan...Give em all ya got!" Jimmy yelled. He spun around and tried to get to his feet, but Skinner threw a rock at his head. Pain erupted from Jimmy's head as he fell limp. He lay there, ready to get what was coming as Ryan beat the living pulp out of Jimmy, as Skinner, Pete and Bill watched and laughed. Ryan threw Jimmy to the ground. Jimmy was looking bad. He had a bloody, broken nose, a sprained arm, black eye, and he was spitting up blood. Ryan was the biggest and cruelest of the pack. Jimmy silently weeped. Pete went up to Jimmy and kicked him in the stomach. Jimmy coughed and coughed, and finally the torture ended. "Welp, looks like we beat the living S*** outta this crybaby, Eh Skinner?" Pete said. Skinner took one last glare at the kid, then nodded. "We got him where we want him. I've waited to beat 'em up for 2 years. I'm happy NOW.." Skinner laughed. Ryan grabbed poor Jimmy by the collar and hoisted him up. "Please...Please...I ca- *wheeze* take anymo- *Cough* anymore.." Jimmy pleaded. Ryan grinned. "Of course you can't. I gave you enough of a beating to send a large dog to the hospital!.." Ryan slowly started to frown. He turned to Pete and Skinner. "Guys...This guys gonna rat on us..What are we gonna-" Ryan stopped. Oh oh, Jimmy thought. He had that look. They all smiled at looked intensly at Jimmy. "NO! NONONNO! PLEASE I WON'T TELL ANY-" Jimmy screamed. Ryan cuffed him in the jaw. More pain. "Good. In that case, we're good. But still, just to make sure you dont snitch.." Ryan lifted him over the water. "You can take...a nice long swim.." Ryan laughed like a mad man and dropped Jimmy in the river like a sack of potatos. "NOOOOOOOOO". That was 5 years ago. Jimmy was 14 now, and just as evil as ever. By now he had bought a K-Bar knife and was plotting his revenge on the bully. He had a thirst that would not be quenched untill that person was dead. But today was no good day for that. They were at a funeral. JImmy didnt even KNOW this lady who died. But he did enjoy death. That little beating years ago made up realize the world was cruel and nasty. He would do anything to hurt anyone or anything. He hid his knife in his pocket. As soon as the service was over,he slowly walked to the casket. The closer he got, a grin spread on his pale face. The people watched him as he reached for something in the pocket of his vest.. Jimmy was going to show the world what he would do it it. He was going to tear some flesh... Jimmy laughed as he pulled out his knife out of his pocket and cut off the lady's hand and foot. Jimmy looked at the crowed like a madman as he sucked some blood of the amputated hand. Good...it tasted good. he thought. Jimmy laughed and held the severed parts up. The crowd gasped. "JIMMY!", his father, or me, yelled as he ran towards his son. Jimmy smiled. He threw the limbs at his father, freezing him in shock. What has happend! Jimmy then turned around and cut off the mans remaining limbs. "TODAY I SHOW YOU PEOPLE WHAT I INTEND!" He burst out the doors of the chapel and tore off into the forest. Almost to the school. He ran off with the limbs to the school he went too. I could not believe what had happend, but he knew why he was doing this. After he was sent to the hospital 4 years ago, he started to tear the fur of dead things that, I assumed, he murdered himself. He put the fur in a jar, and that was it. Strange. The bullies were sitting on the curb at the parking lot when Jimmy ran up with the knife. Skinner glanced ad Jimmy. He grinned,"Oh look, its little crybaby! Ha!, Hey Pete, go-" Skinner didn't finish his sentence. He gasped as he saw the cleaver clutched in Jimmy's palm. Skinner's jaw dropped "WHAT IN THE...GET AWAY FROM.." Skinner stopped mid sentence as he saw Jimmy's knife raise. "You know, I waited a while just to see your blood run down across the pavement....My dreams have come true!" Skinner screamd as Jimmy lunged at Skinner at thrusted the knife through his gut several times "AAAAAAAAUGH! HELP" Skinner yelled. His partners could only watch in horror of the sight. Skinner fell over, bleeding to death. Jimmy turned to Ryan with a crazed look in his aubern eyes. He tackled Ryan as he slit his throat. Pete, scared for his life, ran and ran down into the forest with Jimmy on his trail. He ran and ran, but every step he took, he heard Jimmy's maniac panting and breath on his neck. Pete gasped and gasped "PLEASE! I give in! DONT KILL ME! I SWEAR I WONT HURT YOU AGAIN!" Pete cryed. Too late for mercy. As he threw him to the dirt, Jimmy left Pete lying on the ground with his arms and legs broken. "I want you to tell me why you are so NASTY!", Jimmy screamed. Pete looked horrified, and weeping. Jimmy yelled: "TELL ME OR YOU ARE GONNA EAT YOUR ON FOOT!". Pete sputtered "I-I-I-...I don't..don't k-know. P-ple-ease. H-Help me.." Jimmy smiled. Revenge time. "You want to...swim?" Jimmy laughed insanely. Pete yelled. He was dragged down to the wood bridge. He cried as he was thrown down into the water, being carried to who knows where. Thats what I heard happend down there. Apperently, the funeral accedent was bad for a church repoutation, and the owner got charged $80k for mutilation of the beloved body of the lady. Anyway, back to where it all ended. Jimmy walked into myhouse. His father(I) screamed "Jimmy! What have you done?!?" His father yelled. Jimmy frowned. But then Jimmy tilted his head ever so slighty, enough to send chills down my spine. "Daddy, my name is Jimmy Casket now. Don't be silly. I don't like it when you're silly. His father backed away until he hit the wall "J-Jimmy, you..you're scaring me..", his father said. Jimmy just smiled as he raised the cleaver up silently. The blade glinted in the silver moonlight coming from the window. "Know what, "Dad"? I think you should be more calm. After all.." Jimmy walked towards his father. "Its a nasty world" Thats the last thing I heard before I ended up here. I don't remember what happend to me. The nurse said I got my kidney and liver cut out. I'm lucky to be alive. I do not know where my son is, but I warn you this; Do not hesitate to fight him, even if he is only a child. By now, hes probaly murdered much more then I would stomach. Somehow, someway...I remember him saying something while he was clutching my liver in his bloody hand...He said..."Do you want to know my secret?"...yes, that was it....but trust me... You don't want to know his secret. I learned the hard way.. Closing It has been 6 years since the Funeral Disaster and the murders. The whereabouts of Jimmy Hammilson, or his new alias, "Jimmy Casket", are unknown. However, it is assumed he is still in the area, killing and tearing people up every night. When another night comes, another murder pops up...the latest the most deadly and bloody. He is getting stronger, and we urge everyone here to STAY INSIDE YOUR HOMES Until further notice that this threat is gone. The local police force will bring neccesary equipment and/or food to keep you sustained. We do not know how long until Jimmy is gone, but we warn you one last time. DO NOT go anywhere but your homes....or end up mutilated. I've lost my Uncle and Step-Daughter to the Menace....So stay safe. That's all for now. Good night, and good luck. ~Jack Category:Fan Fictions Category:Justjackbros